Jordan Frye Mod
by TwitchyNibbles
Summary: VenturianTale's own Jordan Frye gets sucked into a new computer full of his, and his siblings, characters.
1. Intro--Acachalla Family

One day, Jordan fell asleep after recording a Fallout episode. He just manage to get into bed but he was so tried he didn't turn off the computer. Now Isaac was on his new laptop, he brought a few days ago and the girls were at the cinema watching some new film that came out. Isaac was searching for mods, since Jordan fell asleep. He found a mod called 'Jordan Frye Mod' for Gmod. He smiled at silly ideas everyone would say just mentioning the name. He clicked download then looked at Jordan's computer.

'Jordan' Isaac mumbled. He walked to the computer and press the 'Power' button then he walked downstairs, feeling hungry and a bit tired. Something strange happen after that. Jordan rolled over just happily sleeping but strange, green binary circled him as the 'Progress Bar' went up in numbers. 90, 91, 92 as the numbers went up Jordan slowly turned into more binary. '100% Complete' the computer remarked as the binary went in to the computers speakers. After that blackness…

'*Yawn*' Jordan stretched as looked around a small room, full of gym equipment.

'What?' He stood up and rubbed his head for a few seconds confused. Still confused, he walked to the nearest door and opened it.

'Do you have any wafflez?' A full grown girl stood in front of the grey door. She was in a pink jacket and a pink two-two apart from them she was completely in purple. Her hair was in a donut with two little bells hanging off. Jordan first thought it was a joke, so he smiled.

'No Sally!' He said in his Papa Acachalla voice but then he reminded himself about the room he was in.

'You're not Papa!' The girl shouted in a five year old voice. Jordan was even more confused when he heard that.

'Sally! Come here Sally!' A man shouted from downstairs. Sally ran following the voice.

'What!?' Jordan did a little laugh but it faded when a man in a blue jumpsuit ran past the open door, holding a tiny, dead Allosaurus.

'Papa Acachalla! I killed it!' He jumped down the stairs happy as ever.

'Billy?' Jordan asked as his smile disappeared. Jordan ran downstairs to check something. Sally, Billy and a lady in a green turtle-neck sat around a table, there were melons, a turkey, sandwiches and five waffles each sprawled on the table.

'Who are you?' The green lady asked holding a crowbar. Jordan saw the crowbar and didn't know what to say.

'Erm…'

'Mama Gertrude! Are we haunted again?' Billy said.

'No! I am Jordan… your' When he mention his name Papa Acachalla, I guess, came in with a shotgun in hand. Papa was in a blue jumpsuit, like Billy next to the table, but he didn't have any hair.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my house!'

'I'm here to…' Jordan looked at the ceiling for a second, he saw Isaac walking towards, what looked to be, the laptops screen. '…fix the TV'

'I think he is here about your problem, honey' Gertrude said walking around the table as Billy and Sally started to eat the food. Sally grab all the waffles but Billy just summon pancake, with more binary, and ate that instead.

'My TV is fine' Papa looked around for two seconds then walked in the living room.

'I'm gonna go watch the game' Jordan tried not to laugh as he remembered say that.

'Have fun!' Gertrude can up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling with a smirk. 'You can just fix the other one' She held her crowbar as she opened the slide door.

'*Rumble* Roar!' There was a load roar from outside.

'Mama! Freddie's back!' Sally said summoning a gravity gun in her hands and picking up a banana.

'No! Not again' Acachalla ran, still with his gun, to the front.

'Really!' Jordan looked out the window 'Wow!' Freddie was a huge twitching Allosaurus that roared at Sally as she came near. He stop looking at the window and looked at the ceiling to see Isaac again. Isaac was watching something on the main computer, but he looked to have the laptop next to him now and he wasn't wearing any headphones. 'Ok let's call him' Jordan wiped his hands and shouted.


	2. Part 1-- PIE

'Isaac!' Jordan jumped up and down shouting. The Acachalla's couldn't hear him over Freddie roaring at Sally, shoving some bananas in his face.

'Isaac! Isaac!' Isaac was laughing at an old video but then he heard 'ISAAC!' from his laptop. He turned around and shouted. 'Yeah!' He stood up and walked downstairs.

'No! Stop! *Sigh* Isaac' He sighed as he turned his head and looked at the TV. 'What you looking at' He laughed and remembered Cywren as he said that. He walked out of the room, in boredom, to see an old man in a white coat, he was bald with glasses and held a magnum. 'No! No! No! Not you!' Jordan backed up.

'*Toilet Touchier scream*' the man ran outside, where Freddie and everyone else was.

'What!?'

'Roar!' Sally said riding Freddie, who was shaking uncontrollable.

'Get him!' Papa said aiming his gun. The man just stood there out of breath. 'I'm out of ammo'

'You guys are getting crazier, every time I check' He pointed his hand at Freddie as binary went around the Dinosaur. Freddie turned to binary and went into Sally's jacket.

'By Freddie!' Sally and Billy said waving at where he has before. Papa shot the man as he ran screaming again.

'I'm gonna call the Johnny guy' Gertrude said walking inside the house, as the man ran away. Acachalla went to the room Jordan 'spawned' in.

'I'm gonna lift some weight'

'Mama! Papa! I put a tree on the house!' Billy put literally three trees on the house.

'That's nice Hun' Gertrude said not paying attention.

'What!?' Papa looked out the window as he watched the trees dig into the house.

'Ahh!' Jordan ran out the building, with sticks and leaves in his hair. 'This is insane *Laugh*'

Meanwhile…

Isaac was just about to walk back upstairs, he was confused after looking for Jordan. Until he heard knocking on the front door. He smiled and opened the door. It was Bethany and Cierra back from the film. They were talking about the film and about the new doctor for some reason.

'Hi, have you seen Jordan?'

'Wasn't he recording?' Cierra said trying not to laugh, from the conversation.

'We'll find him' Bethany said calming down. Isaac nodded. The girls put their stuff away and ran to their room, Isaac followed.

'I thought I heard him before' He mumbled. They smiled and talked for a while until Isaac went back to his room. Normally the laptop would show a screensaver but It wasn't it was still on, and you could hear the crazy things everyone was doing on it. 'Did someone turn the sound up?'

*Back with Jordan*

Sally, Jordan and Billy were shooting each other with crossbows, Gertrude was stuck on the phone and Papa fell asleep in the gym room so it was just them in the garden. Plus since Jordan hasn't died yet he doesn't know if he respawns, which would be good to know. '*Laughs* Over here Sally!' Billy said shooting her.

'Oh poop' Sally said get up after a few minutes.

'Just you and me Billy' Jordan was having so much fun he didn't realise the blue car coming through the gate, which would be the black space you no-clip through. Gertrude came out smiling as the car opened. A British man and a man in a grey hoody came out of the car.

'Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire at you service!' The P.I.E man, in the hoody, said almost singing. The British man looked around a caught his eye on Jordan.

'Yeah, Johnny is it? The toilet torcher's back' Gertrude said holding her crowbar up high. The guy sighed as he turned and pointed to the car.

'Toast, Get the C.T.G.S Stick' Toast continued to stare at Jordan shooting Billy, his expression was almost confused. 'Toast? Tooaast!'

'Sorry sir' He snapped out of it and ran to the boot of the car. He pulled out an electric baton, salt on the end. 'This sir'

'Yes Johnny. *Sigh* Lead the way miss' Toast was not himself, he kept glancing at Jordan. He was very confused. Jordan kept shooting until Sally shot him in the arm.

'Ow!' He held his arm, lucky with just a scrape, normally he wouldn't even have a mark just an 'Ow!' so it got Toast attention.

'I knew it!' Toast mumbled.

'You ok Johnny' Ghost walked to the window Toast was at.

'Look sir!' Toast pointed getting back in to character. Jordan held his arm as Billy and Sally was confused why Jordan was making a big deal out of it. Everyone went out of the house as Jordan held his arm. He looked at his arm the looked at everyone. Toast drew his lasso but then froze, actually everyone froze but Jordan.

'Phew...' As Jordan wiped his head he looked up. It was Isaac hovering his mouse over backward words. 'Is he joining the game?' He thought for a few seconds then shouted. 'ISAAC!' Isaac looked pasted his shoulder.

'Where are you?'

'Down here!' Jordan jumped up and down but stopped to hold his arm.

'What?' He looked at his Laptop and squinted. He saw him jumping up and down in the blackness of the main menu.

'Can you hear me!?' He shouted being careful of his arm.

'I am coming' He clicked 'New game' and joined the game. Everyone unfroze and continued like nothing happened.

'What should we do sir?'

'Lasso him!'

'What!' Jordan shouted confused.

'Wait!' A masked man came running out the house holding a pistol. 'I mean touch my mask first it super silky' it was Isaac trying to act while wondering why they were there.

'No… Get him Toast' Toast swung his lasso as Jordan ran but the lasso got him and Toast towed him back.

'Think!' Isaac mumbled. 'Ah!' He changed his skin right in front of them, into Medic Billy.

'Toast Level 4! Stun it'

'Wait. What!'

'Yes sir' Buzz! Isaac was zapped. The P.I.E investigators put them in the back seat trying not to hurt them.

'Problem solve Mrs Acachalla'

'Thank you I guess'

'Mama Gertrude! Acachalla shooting Freddy'

'Here's the money. Coming Billy!' Gertrude ran holding her crowbar, Toast went in the driver seat while Johnny counted the money.

*Honk Honk* Toast pressed the horn.

'Coming! Hey Toast' Johnny said walking into the front seat, putting his money away.

'Yeah sir' He started the engine and pulled up in front of the gate.

'Do you have any space in your book?' Johnny grabbed Toast book and skimmed though it.

'I think so sir' Jordan woke up and listen, so did Isaac.

'I think we have a new entity or a least a new level' Toast smiled and talked.

'How did you do this Isaac?' Jordan and Isaac whispered to each other.

'Mods'

'Yep that covers it' the brothers laugh quietly then continued to talk.

'Hey you got in to Toast book though!'

'Yep I am level 11!' They laughed again. Toast drove straight through the gate and appeared on a road in darkness. As they drove two large circles appeared in front of the car. You could see buildings in both of them.

'Whoa' the brothers said synchronized.

'Sir was it the left portal or the right?'

'Hm. Left Johnny' Ghost looked up to speak then turned his head to the book. Toast turn left, straight though the portal, and a blue light went over the car. A map on the dashboard showed 'The P.I.E's apartment' as Toast parked the car.

'Sir where are we going to put them?'

'Do we have any cages left Johnny?'

'No sir. Remember Brazil?' As the investigators talked Jordan Isaac crawled towards the door but it was child locked.

'They have child lock?' Isaac whispered while the others continued to talk.

'Well we have to put them somewhere Johnny!'

'Why not scan them first sir? Look!'

'He bleeding and caring about it? Good job Johnny' Both Johnny's got out the car and helped them out too. 'Toast has some bandages and we have a sofa' Ghost lifted Jordan up and Toast grabbed the keys.

'I got the door' Toast ran and used the keys.

'Come on, Ghosts' Johnny smiled as he walked with them.

'Sir Amie is haunting the phone again!'

'Coming toast! The room is the top floor, second to the left. Don't run off' Johnny ran up the stairs making sure his hood didn't fly off. Jordan held his arm with Isaac next to him.

'You know what the weird thing is?' Jordan smiled.

'Hmm' Isaac smiled with him.

'I was talking to myself' He laughed and so did Isaac.


	3. Part 2--Amie&Jimmy

Isaac and Jordan walked to the P.I.E's room to see Johnny shouting in to his phone, while Toast smiled and made some tea.

'Amie get out of the phone!' Johnny said holding his head with the phone just in front of his mouth.

'Tea sirs?' Toast turned around with two cups in his hand.

'No thanks' Isaac said while Johnny shook his head.

'Yes please. Amie stop haunting our phone' Toast put one of the cups on the table near Johnny, he left his in the kitchen and just sat on his computer chair. He was going through the P.I.E file interested in which level or type the brothers were.

'Goodbye Amie! *Sigh* the only fan girl I get, is dead' as Ghost turned his head to Toast, him, Jordan and Isaac laughed. Toast just continued to smile, but bigger. After a while, He found an old file, not from P.I.E, on his computer. He searched it.

'Erm… Sir?' He asked but Johnny was more interested in his tea, not listening. So Toast continued to search deeper. After he was done with his tea, Johnny was wrapping bandages around Jordan's arm.

'Who are you guys, if not ghosts' Ghost asked finishing the bandage.

'Erm…' Isaac said.

'Amie! I need that!' Johnny said standing up and chasing after his flying satchel.

'Phew…' Both the brothers muttered as Toast left his chair.

'Sir!' Toast shouted, making sure Ghost could hear.

'Yes Johnny!' He respond turning to face him. Before Toast could say what he found, a French laugh came from Johnny satchel as Amie dropped it on a kitchen table. Unluckily, it land on a knife and flew across the room and skimmed Johnny's arm, drawing blood. Jordan's eye open wide as he remembered. 'Ahh Ow'

'Isaac…'

'Erm yes' as the talked both them backed away from Johnny.

'Remember our wiki…'

'Yes'

'Remember Jimmy's page'

'Why Jordan' after Isaac mended that, Ghost looked up with pitch black eyes and a Cheshire cat smile on his face. Ghost continued to smile while fling back his hood.

'Oh c**p sir. Grab the knife!' Isaac grabbed the knife and held it in front of him.

'Ah-ha hmm creeper!' Isaac was so scared as he stared at Johnny's eyes.

'That's mine!' Johnny's voice had change, he had a voice of a psycho murder. 'You shouldn't do that *Smile bigger* really shouldn't' He grabbed a spatula.

'Creeper! How do you stop Jimmy?' Isaac said backing up to Jordan.

'Killing him…' Jimmy jumped to grab Isaac's knife and missed by an inch. 'Ahh hold on' He went to the 'turn off thinking' menu and pressed it but no one stopped moving.

'Nice try!' Jimmy jumped again and actually grabbed the knife.

'N.P.C can't do that…' Isaac nervously said.

'We are not N.P.C!' Jimmy shouted, as if it was an insult, and launched at Isaac. Until, a pale ghost appeared in a green dress, she floated just in front of Jimmy.

'Ar… you Jimmy? The girl didn't speak English very well, you could tell in her accent, she was French.

'Not you. Go talk to Toast' Isaac's Laptop screen shook as Jimmy grabbed his characters neck. Isaac jumped in the real world.

'So you ar Jim?' She floated out of the way. Without speaking Isaac flew, or noclipped, through the wall. Jimmy wasn't impressed so he yelled 'STAB! STAB! STAB!' with his salted knife and chased Amie.

'Stop. It' Amie said running away from Jimmy.

'Isaac!' Jordan shouted but then thought to himself. (If you were wondering about Toast he was in his room rapidly reading his book.) Jordan had an idea, you know when Isaac in his videos controls stuff? That's what he had in mind. He stretched one arm out, putting the other to his ear and Jimmy's knife suddenly flew out of his hand and aimed at him. 'He is just a computer… He'll come back from the dead'

'You won't… *Smiles*'

'What? In his shock he stabbed Jimmy. '*Holds mouth* He's a computer ha-ha *turns away*' for a few more seconds Jimmy's body laid there, rag dolling. Until He disappeared. Toast came out of his room and crosses his arms.

'Could you answer the door Sir?'

'What?' Jordan said putting his arms down.

'*Knock knock*' Jordan jumped and turn his head to the main door.

'H… H…How?' He opened the door to Johnny rubbing his head embarrassed.

'Thanks' Jordan jumped.

'So you do come back from the dead!'

'Sir come here'

'Ok and Amie look after Jordan and get the ghost out of the wall'

'Okay!' Amie helped Isaac's character to the floor, He was scared of Jimmy, and then looked at Jordan.

'You that voice?'

'What voice?' Jordan asked turning back to face her.

'The voice in everyone's head?'

*To the P.I.E members*

'*Closes door* Yes Johnny?' They went in Toast room so he could should Ghost something.

'Look sir this is us!' Toast picked up his laptop and pointed at the screen. On the screen was a VenturianTale P.I.E video with a face cam.

'But that was a week ago. He wasn't their'

'Sir. It's through your eyes'

*Back to Amie and bros*

'How do you know that?!' Jordan asked.

'Everyone hears you! And those other trois'

'You hear us?' Jordan was confused again.

'That's how we find a words. You're the loudest'

'Really? No Isaac loud with his… Wait no shh. Why do you hear us!?' Jordan went out on his think rant while P.I.E was looking through his equipment. Meanwhile in the real world…

'Ahh!' Isaac jumped.

'Did you find Jordan?' Bethany shouted from her room.

'What… Oh yeah!' Isaac shouted then running into their room. 'Come!' The girls followed him to his room and he showed them the laptop.

'That's Gmod' Cierra said.

'Hold on' Isaac pulled out the headphones and turned the sound up.

'Ok so are mics are connected to your heads and…'

'Do you have video on or skype?' Bethany asked looking all over.

'Nope'

'Jordan!?' The girls said at the same time.


	4. Part 4--Twitchy, Nibbles, Maxwell

*Back to the computer*

'…how' for the first time Jordan didn't have answer.

'Ar smart oui' Amie said smiling and sitting on the apartment's sofa.

'What? That doesn't make any sense *little laugh*' Jordan said putting hands down from his face and giving a smile. Amie even smiled with him. They smiled until Johnny burst through the door with his load anti-ghost pistol in hand, Toast was behind him with his book in his hand.

'I am Johnny Ghost and I am addressing the entity, known as Jordan, why do you haunt us!' Johnny was angry but he still tried to be professional.

'Whoa! What's with gun' Jordan was kinda laughing as he spoke because he remember say those words in a video.

'Sir he can't come back from the dead! Don't shoot!' Toast whispered in Johnny's ear to save Jordan. Johnny did a Jimmy like sigh then put down his gun.

'You have recorded all are investigation!' He said calming down.

'Actually sir he's…' Just like before, everyone froze. No one moving, just like a picture everyone was stuck in the position, accepted for hovering Isaac and Jordan with his poor arm. Jordan up looked as soon as everyone froze. There was now three laptop screens above Jordan. One was just a chair (Isaac's laptop), another was Cierra and the last one was Bethany.

'Hi Jordan' Cierra smiled.

'What did you do?' Bethany said laugh slightly.

'No idea!' Jordan laugh with her. 'Where's Isaac'

'Don't know' Bethany looked around her room.

'Why is toast next to you!? Talking!' Cierra shouted scared.

'Yeah… Are characters are all alive'

'What!' Both the girls shouted.

'Hold on what map?' Bethany asked panicking.

'Erm it's not on a map…'

'No its not. Just bring your laptops' Isaac said sitting back down in his chair. As Jordan watched the three screens, he laughed as Bethany almost dropped the laptop. They placed it down and went behind Isaac. 'Just watch'

'You day dreamer?' Amie asked. Everyone just unfroze as Isaac said that.

'Sorry, yes' Jordan looked at her and held his arm.

'You ok Johnny?'

'Yes sir. Never mind. Just don't kill him sir' Toast walked into his room opening his book. Amie smiled and disappeared again.

'Well night then' Johnny stated. Unsure about Jordan, He turn around and walked to his room.

'Wow' Cierra said. As she said that Isaac's character spoke in her voice.

'Did Isaac just…' Johnny asked halfway turning around.

'I said nite!' Isaac shouted to recover from that. Cierra actually covered his mouth.

'Ok… I hope I sleep' and he walks to his room.

'Sorry' Cierra said.

'It's ok' Isaac replied.

'What time? Is it in real time?' Jordan asked lying down on the sofa, so he could look up without hurting his neck.

'It's quite late actually' Bethany nodded looking at the watch.

'We can't leaving him there'

'No. No. No. You can't leave me in here!' Jordan said trying to get up but held his arm. 'Ow'

'It's ok. We won't turn off the computer and everything will be fine' Isaac smiled in real life, as he put his character outside the apartment.

'Ok. But P.I.E has an alarm remember?' Jordan smirked. The siblings smiled at each other.

'Come on Cierra he's fine' Bethany nodded at Cierra.

'Ok but I'm going to walk up early' the two sisters walked to their room. Isaac placed the laptop on Jordan's bed and turned off the light.

'Night Jordan' Isaac said trying to make it kind of a normal night.

'Night…' Jordan just stared at the laptop screen, think about his day. Until he heard a noise that came from the window.

'*Smash* *Smash* Ow!' A girl came through the window, she was under the window so he couldn't she her very well. 'That wasn't graceful *little laugh*' Jordan rolled of the sofa and crouched to the floor.

'Think. Think!' Jordan muttered. He could see Jimmy's knife on the other side of the room, it had not re-spawned. He was going to run for it but he heard another smash.

'*Smash* Wow! That hurt' a smaller girl came through the same window, she wore a baseball cap that he could see from the outline.

'There're not are characters' Jordan said confused why they were here. The girl in the baseball cap walked out of the shadows, slowly standing up. She had long fox ears on her head and a fox tail too, they were a strange colour of dark blue. Apart from them, she was a normal 12 year old girl with a red top and blue pants. Jordan put his hands in the Gmod control position and slowly moved the knife towards him. But sadly, when he did that it started to flout so the small girl saw it.

'I think I found him. I got this' the girl whispered to the older on. She did the same thing as Jordan, with her hands, and made it stop the knife stopped in mid-air.

'This is hard then I thought' Jordan muttered.

'Hey Jordan!' Jordan turned around and jumped. 'Don't touch the knife, you will become a unicorn!' The other girl was sitting on the sofa. She had ears and a tail too, accept hers was a wolf version, again she was pretty normal apart from them. She had a nice green t-shirt with some red leggings. She looked 18 or around that age.

'*Laugh* Good one!' The other girl said deleting the knife with binary.

'Who are you two?' Jordan asked walk backwards slightly.

'Sorry! I am Twitchy' Twitchy smiled and stood up from the sofa.

'And I'm Nibbles!' Nibbles jumped in front of their faces and, unfortunately, she didn't land right and fell on to a fallen sofa pillow. Which made Jordan and Twitchy laugh.

'That was very graceful Nibbles!' Twitchy smiled.

'Shut up *laugh*'

'Hm. Any way Jordan we can get you out of this computer' Twitchy said quickly looking at the laptop screen.

'Hold on you… you're a real person?' Jordan was super confused now. Everyone else was made in the computer and just saying that you know you're in the computer, is proof you're not meant to be here.

'I guess you could say that' Nibbles got up and said.

'Not as real as you. Anyway back on topic! You have to do a quest for us'

'Have you seen my Fallout series? I fail at some quest *laugh*' Jordan joke.

'We know' Nibbles smiled while sitting on the sofa and messing with her tail.

'Shh! To get out of here, you need to see as many of the characters you create, and your siblings and we will let you out!' Twitchy sat down almost out of breath from saying that.

'Why don't you just let me out now' Jordan asked.

'Because Timebomb and I like pranks!' Nibbles smiled a huge smile.

'Shh! We just can't ok' Twitchy stood up and walked to the door. 'We will see you tomorrow! Come Nibbles' she walked out the door, wagging her tail.

'I'll be there!' Nibbles got up and walked to the door, the stopped. 'Oh and Jordan' Jordan was lying back down on the sofa, so he looked at Nibbles.

'Hmm?'

'Don't tell!' Nibbles waved a pair of glasses and then ran out the door laughing. Jordan's eyes open wide.

'No!' He looked up and Isaac's glasses was gone from his side table.

'Hey!' Jordan got off the sofa and ran towards the door, but the girls were already gone. 'Sorry Isaac, but I'm too tired' Jordan felt bad, as he walked to the sofa. He was way too tired to chase after them. So he fell asleep.

'Hi!' Jordan woke up to see Nibbles sitting on the sofa arm, wearing Isaac's glasses.

'Get your butt here!' Jordan lunged at Nibbles but she jumped off, holding the glasses.

'Your fun! Anyway look at the time' she point at the apartment's clock. The clock read 8:30am. 'And now listen!' Jordan was pulling face at Nibbles until Toast's alarm went off. *Beep!* *Louder Beep!*

'How?' Jordan was surprised, that she knew that would happen. Nibbles just smiled, the glasses made her do a smile like a happy teacher.

'Bye' Nibbles walked out of the room but then waited, in the doorway. 'Hmm. Plus you have no respawn. So don't die k'

'Wait. What!?' Nibbles left before he got answer. Toast walked in with a cup of tea in his hand, while Jordan looked scared at the door.

'Tea sir?' Toast asked turning on the kettle and smiling.

'Da…Ha… Sure. Blah' Jordan held his head, scared. Toast cleaned some cups then walked to his chair, so he could talk to Jordan.

'You alright sir?'

'No. *Gulp*' He lay down on sofa, keeping his hand on his head. 'No I'm not'

'Well sir. I am sorry to tell you that… We need to send you to your dimension' Jordan jumped straight back up again. If you know VenturianTale then you know about the dimensions. If you don't here's a sum up, the dimensions are a place where all the ghost, P.I.E catch, live. Depending on the level of ghost, they will go to their own dimension but if the ghost's level is too high they will be sent to death or the _13 dimension_.

'Whoa. Whoa. Why' Jordan was stopped by the kettle boiling.

'Sorry sir! Teas ready!' Toast walked to the kettle, as Jordan muttered about how he's going to do this. He had to move quickly before Toast woke up Johnny.

'Ow!' Jordan looked up again to see Isaac hit his head, but for some strange reason his glasses was on the table. Isaac was obviously tired, so he went back to sleep.

'Ha. At least they're not that mean' He continued to mutter. After a few minutes, ghost came rushing out the door with his gun in hand.

'Where are you Maxwell?!' Ghost shouted. Toast grabbed his C.T.G.S Stick from the table and looked around the room, in confusion. Jordan couldn't move as some ghostly figure walk in from the door.

'I am Maxwell Acachalla! And Jordan Frye will come with me' He smiled as the black mist slowly went around Jordan. Ghost shot once but nothing happened. Toast tried to hit him with his stick but was stopped by more mist. 'Jordan is mine! Until he is done. Let's go' Jordan started to float until everything went black.

A long time later, his eyes adjusted to the new area. Nibbles and Maxwell stood in front of him, doing a fancy handshake.

'That's real fun Maxwell!' Nibbles said being cheeky. Maxwell look almost like a cowboy apart from some details. He has a fingerless glove on his right hand with a shotgun, instead of a pistol. He also has the typical cowboy hat, the only difference is the hole going straight through it.

'I am Maxwell. A criminal. Not a clown' He stared with a serious look on his face.

'Could have fooled me' she muttered with a tiny laugh. Maxwell tapped her on the shoulder.

'What so funny?'

'Nothing!' She smiled, you could tell she wanted to say clown again. They were in some sort of mansion, it wasn't very well looked after. There was broken wood everywhere and some lights were flickering on and off. Jordan couldn't see much because they were in the living room area, plus he was barely awake. Nibbles jumped around while Maxwell counted some money. Jordan, finally waking up properly, just stayed still pretended to sleep to hear some more, if they were still going to talk. 'Robbery?'

'Pickpocket' Maxwell didn't look very happy.

'Well. You're cheery' Nibbles turned her head to Jordan. 'Deep sleeper aren't ya'

Meanwhile…

The siblings were have some food downstairs, they were going to go on computer afterwards. But we are more interested in the boy's room are we? There was nothing in there, just the sound of the laptop. Until, green binary slowly came out of the screen and formed Twitchy! She dusted herself off, for no reason, then took a deep breath.

'*Deep breath* Real air. Well, let move this laptop!' She gently pick up the laptop then looked around the room. 'Erm… I should have thought about this more. Erm. Aha!' I would tell you where it is but it's a secret, sorry! She stood up and clapped her hands. 'Done!'

'Let's try this again yeah?' Cierra stated while walking in front of the other two on the stairs.

'Shh…..sugar. Where's Nibbles when you need her' Twitchy jumped into the cupboard and listen against the door. They all laughed as they went in room.

'*laugh* Erm. Where's the laptop?' Isaac asked surprised.

'I thought you put it on the bed' Bethany answered. Everyone froze, just for a second, then rapidly went around the room, searching for the laptop. Twitchy's ears went down as she listened.

'Where is it…?' Cierra opened the cupboard, froze, the jumped. 'Ears!? Tail!?' She jumped back saying.

'What?' The siblings replied. They went to the cupboard and jumped too, speechless. Twitchy stood up and walked out of the cupboard.

'Hi! And yes I have ears' she messed with her tail. Bethany snapped out of it and asked.

'Who are you?'

'Twitchy! I am the sensible one. So if you can't deal me, you can't deal with anyone in my gang! *laughs*' It was a pity laugh.

'Where's Jordan!' Cierra and Isaac asked, Bethany was think about it.

'Oh! Safe, don't worry about it. My gang's job is to keep him safe!'

'Phew' they all wiped their heads.

'But?' Before Bethany could asked another question, Twitchy interrupted.

'Listen. He is safe! He is only doing something's that will take a while. I am here to… how do I explain this? Do homework? No. Research for, school. Yeah' Twitchy struggled with her words but she spoke well, enough. She grabbed a superman from the desk and ran out the room. 'Come! Let's play the piano!' The siblings didn't move for a few more seconds, then ran after.

'Wait! You can't just touch stuff!' Isaac shouted running down after her. Isaac was the first one down, the first thing he heard was the piano. He ran to the piano room to see Twitchy smiling and playing the fallout intro music, perfectly.

'Haha! Cywren's favourite song! She always hums it!' She was loving playing it. Isaac even smiled with her, but then he realised what she said.

'Hold on. You know…' He walked over to her.

'Yep! Not only Gmod. Silly'

'This is getting weirder. And weirder' as he said that, the girls came in the room and saw Twitchy change from the Fallout's intro song to Skyrim's.

'How?' Twitchy stood up from the piano still with a smile on her face.

'I know this is weird, and probably strange, but you need to stop being worried! I will only be here for a bit. Plus stop looking at my tail! It's normal! Now is there another computer?' They all tried to calm down, but Isaac showed her to another laptop, still unsure.

*Back to Jordan*

Maxwell was shooting at the TV angry at something, Nibbles watched smiling and Jordan sat up surprised.

'I hate! This channel!' Maxwell shouted, continuing to shoot the already broken TV. Nibbles leaned back.

'I won! You owe me 10 Acachalla dollars. And hi Jordan, you slept for a while' She smiled.

'I don't like horse races anyway!' He put his gun away and sat on a chair, Nibbles was too happy about winning to care about the money.

'Hey Sis' A twenty year old voice came from the right wall next to the door. It was a pale twenty year old boy with black hair, wolf ears and tail. He had a fringe, on his left side, that covered his eye and his tail was as long as full grown man, if you made him stand it up you would think it was a man in a suit, he kept curling it around his legs anyway. He wore a red t-shirt with a white skull and cross bones, plus some baggy blue tracksuit bottoms. He held a knife in his hands and twirled it around his fingers.

'Devlin! Hey bro' Nibbles waved at him. Devlin smiled then threw the knife at the wall in front of the door.

'I got him' His tail dragged across the floor as he walked to the sofa. Nibbles smiled at him, she gave him a high five as she switched places with him. He sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms.

'Who? Who have you got?' Jordan asked. Maxwell even turned his head.

'Who is it?' Maxwell asked to make sure he heard.

'*whistled* Ow. You might want to duck' He smiled. Maxwell looked at the door and then went in some sort of black mist. Jordan slowly turn his head to see…

'MINE!' Jimmy jumped through the door and grabbed the knife. He looked around the room, everyone had ducked apart from Devlin and Nibbles.


	5. Part 5--Boxfriend, Golden, Fallout Crew

'Hey! Mr KniFE! Man. Come on' Nibbles jumped around dodge as she spoken.

'What's wrong?! You not scared of little old me! *Laughs manically*' Jimmy kept lunging at Nibbles.

'Yeah. Yeah I am! Now would be good Devlin!' She kept having close calls but kept moving. Devlin rolled his eyes then stood up and jogged on the spot.

'When Nibbles says 'go' run!'

'But.'

'Go!' Nibbles ran away from Jimmy, he threw knifes at her and only one hit her.

'Fine then!' Devlin ran and then wrapped his tail around his hand.

'Wait. What' Jordan was dragged across the floor, lucky dragging a pillow with him. He smiled and cheered. It was fun. 'Whoa!'

'Devlin!' Nibbles said running next to her sibling. They were very good at running! They ran around the house then jumped out the door.

'Ow!'

'He wasn't going to come. Besides he's too slow'

'I could run with you'

'Prove it!' Devlin picked him up, probably, the dropped him. He then jumped on to a nearby building. 'Go on run!' Nibbles jumped on the building with him, not realising.

'Stab! Stab! Stab!'

'Crap!' Jimmy chased Jordan. He ran so fast but Jimmy got on his head.

'Devlin! Stop it!' She Jumped down and grabbed Jordan and upped him to the building.

'You wanna know my secret!' He smiled creepily.

'Do you!' She grabbed a cardboard box and put it on her head. Jimmy smiled wider, he managed to cut her arm, the knife words spelt 'you die… this will be over'. He continued to smile and when ran in to the distance. 'That was a bad idea' she took of her cardboard box. Devlin whistled as he jumped down.

'What where you guys even doing!' Jordan shouted confused.

'We need Jimmy's help to open that' Devlin spoke as if everything that just happen, was no big deal. He pointed at portal, like the ones the P.I.E gang drove through, accepted for some details. It had a red rim around the portal and a 13 in the middle of it. 'Jimmy. Does that. Anyway, you ok sis?'

'Well, I have cut my arm, I have a headache and my brother it's trying to kill the person I NEED TO PROTECT!'

'You sound like Twitchy *laugh*'

'You're a douche' Devlin help her up and smiled at each. Jordan had the biggest smile.

'My job sis' He turn to Jordan crossing his arms. 'Dude. After we go into this portal, we are going to give you the two best presents ever. You could probably guess them if you try…. So I've been told' While they talk, Nibbles walk to the side of the portal.

'Boys! Are you going to chitchat? Or are you we going to get this over with?'

'Come on'

'But. How did Jimmy open that?' Devlin kept walk as he answered.

'If you keep asking question, me and you will not get along. Know move Sonic!' He smiled remembering before.

'Sonic?' The gang went into the portal. Like last time, they appeared on a black road with more portals on each side of the road. There was nothing in the background but blackness, as far as the eye can see. They only visible thing was the portals appear as they walk. 'This still amazes me' Jordan laugh, he was just… happy.

'We normally have a car. But it's nice to walk' Nibbles smiled.

'Sis? Where's Twitchy' Devlin asked. Him and Nibbles where walking side by side while Jordan trailed behind. You see for them, they walk as if someone was holding down sprint button for a game. That button has been press so much, that the computer characters literally gave up and run all the time, that's why there so fast.

'Dealing with the guy freezing everyone! How can we speak if people keep freezing as we talk?'

'Dealing?!' Jordan ran to try and keep up.

'He's fine. She just hid the computer' she smiled. Jordan looked up to see a completely black computer screen.

'Great'

'Cheer up!'

'Here's bird boy' Devlin rolled his eyes and cross his arms, he wasn't happy. A raven, with a police hat on, flew in. As he flew a green pillar and background appeared for him to land on. So you could see him.

'Nice to meet you too. Big ears!' The raven crowed.

'Bird breath' Devlin put his ears down and looked away as he said that.

'Goth!'

'Speak for yourself! Raven!' They both shouted at each.

'Hi Officer Baloney!' Nibbles smiled awkwardly. Jordan laughed from behind, remembering him. Devlin started to growl as Baloney turn his head to her.

'Yeah. *crows* Sorry. Where do you want to go?' He peck the pillar and some green binary float in front of him, forming a floating computer screen and keyboard.

'What do you call the end of it? Come help me sulky' Devlin stopped growling and answered.

'It's Tale' He was still bitter about Baloney, but he spoke. Jordan stayed quiet and listen.

'Fallout Tale please!' Nibbles said with pride. His face was delighted.

'Ok but let us scan check your friend' Baloney use his wing to direct the binary at Jordan but Nibbles jumped in the way.

'There's no need!' Devlin looked up with a little smile.

'I need to check!' He flew above her. She put her ears down and muttered 'baloney' as the binary hover around Jordan. It stopped and spelled, above his head, 'VIRUS!'

'Virus!?' Jordan said shocked.

'Virus!' Baloney shouted. Devlin grabbed his beak and wings.

'Shh bird brain!'

'Just let us in Baloney' she asked in a hurry. The portal open wider.

'Thank you' Nibbles grabbed Jordan and they went in the portal, leaving Baloney.

'*breathing deep* Prince Fang, Jimmy *gulp* Cardboard… Friend. Kill the virus. In the Fallout portal'

Back to the trou.

'Why I'm I a virus now… Wow!' Jordan asked and stopped as he looked around.

'Yeah. About that' Nibbles said looking around with him, but not surprised. It was the great world of fallout forming around them. Animals, landscapes and a group of five people all appeared in the background. It was amazing! You couldn't see much of the people's appearances apart from a girl's red hair and the sun bouncing off two, red, and disc of some guy's glasses or goggles. Jordan's eyes slowly shifted to the hair in the distances. 'The computer doesn't agree with "players". So it thinks you're a virus because you shouldn't be in here'

'Then why am I here?'

'Because of Isaac and…' Devlin interrupted. Nibbles put her hand over his mouth.

'And a secret guest!' Devlin bites her hand. 'Ow!' He smiled.

'Anyway is that who I think it is?' He pointed to the red hair. She smiled.

'Let's see!' As they walked, they saw the rest of them. The girl was in a long lab coat, with black reading glasses and a very interesting jumpsuit. It was blue with a yellow 'Y' across the front and back of it, which ended at the waist. There was also a big '101' crossed her chest. She was talking to a Dog, a man with red goggles, a boy, an armoured woman and a large yellow man. The armoured woman, she was blonde with not much to see of her clothing. Apart from her face, she was completely covered in armour. The armour was completely made out of metal, with a triangle shape on both of her shoulders. It clipped together a lot, so it made sounds as she walked, but it was still cool. Next is the little boy! He was about eight years old, he loves to wear these small, blue gloves. That just fit him. He had a torn, white vest and a pair of pants, with a broken brace and he wore sandals. Now the doggie. The dog was an Australian cattle dog. He was a lovely spread of grey and black shades for his fur. The poor dog has Heterochromia iridis, two different coloured eyes, one of them blue and one of them a greeny brown. He is a lovely pup. Then there's the large yellow man. They call him a 'Super Mutant', maybe that's why he's so tall. He had a torn blue jacket, it barely fit him, a pair of large jeans and huge shoes. He also had a problem with his mouth so his lips didn't cover his teeth. And last of all. Goggles boy. Obviously, he wears some red goggles but he also wears a black t-shirt, which has some make-shift armour on the shoulders. The armour was strapped together with a brown belt strap. He also had jeans, trainers, and a little pouch on his brown belt. No it wasn't cut to make the armour. That was someone else. The red head held a little metal robot in her hand.

'Guys this is an 84N.A. not a toy! I'm looking at you two!' She pointed at the boy and dog.

'Cywren!' Jordan whispered to let her finish. Nibbles had a huge grin. She crept behind goggles boy and the yelled scaring him.

'Rawr! He Timebomb!' Timebomb turned and high-fived.

'Good one!' He smiled back.

'Hi Nibbles' The red head and boy said in sink.

'Hey Cywren! Hey Bryan!' Devlin jumped to land in the middle of the crowed. He crossed his arms, not happy still. The dog went up to his leg and licked it. Devlin pat him on the head and smiled.

'Hey Quasar my buddy' He said quietly so Nibbles couldn't hear.

'Oh and Cywren!' Nibbles said finishing push Timebomb, playfully.

'Yes'

'We brought you a present!' She pointed at Jordan. Cywren turn, rolling her eyes a little, to see Jordan standing there. With a surprised grin. She froze for a second before dropping the robot and leaping at Jordan with joyful tears. He hugged still shocked.

'Vent!' She calls him 'Vent' because when he does his intros he only says 'This is Venturian' not Jordan.

'*Bark happily!*'

'Is that him? Wow' Timebomb was impressed. The metal girl, called Sarah Lyons, nodded and smiled.

'He even has the 'V' thing!' Brian noticed. Jordan was wearing his VenturianTale hoody. Meanwhile, Nibbles heard a noise. From the sky!

'Hi Nibbles!' It was Twitchy! She was holding the laptop screen and she seemed to be running around the house, while doing so. It was funny! You could see behind her Isaac and Cierra running after her. Nibbles walked out of the crowd to talk.

'Hey. I thought you hid that'

'I did. But *Noise of the piano* they like spring cleaning' She smiled as she seemed to jump on the piano.

'You can't do that!' One of the siblings said in the background.

'Well glad you're ok. But. Did you want to say anything?'

'Well. *Knocks something over and then looks at it* Whoops. Sorry. *Turns back to screen* you know the virus thing'

'Yes'

'The bad guys are coming for you' the siblings didn't know what she meant so they just ignored her.

'I can handle Maxwell! May be not Jimmy but definitely Maxwell'

'If you have it covered' See ran across room. 'I need to run before they *She jumps* trip me over'

'Bye!' The screen disappeared and Nibbles re-joined the group.

'He Vent. Don't try and put me in a pit…' Jordan and everyone were happy as they asked question and requested stuff. There was a lot of smiling.

'Haha. You were unconscious. Anyway your still here!' Jordan put his hand behind his head.

'Pff!' He laughed slightly.

'My friend, we have company' the yellow man said grabbing for his gun. Jimmy Casket, Maxwell and some box thing stood on the hill. The thing was a bunch of cardboard boxes shaped as a blocky man. The Face, or top box, had two circles cut out for the eyes and a triangle for his mouth. He stood and walked as if he was held by a rope from his head. It seemed to be looking at Jimmy, whispering 'Were together now Gregory' or 'Gregory!' Maxwell walked forward holding the tip of his hat while Jimmy stood still resisting to wave his knife near the box thing.

'Do you like to see the sight of your own blood?' Timebomb smirked and the rest of the gang was getting ready to fight.

'Who are you guys' Cywren tried to get serious.

'How about you! *Mad laughter*' Jimmy had his hoody, covered in blood, around his waist. Basically he looked different.

'Don't touch her! We need Jordan not them' Maxwell made sure he had control. He stopped laughing and just stabbed the floor in anger. Everyone tried to ignore him. Tried.

'*Grows in anger*'

'Before you shoot. Or set your dog me. All we want is your friend there' He pointed at Jordan, who was now behind the gang. 'And then well leave you alone' before anyone responded the box man looked up and straight in the eyes of Jordan. 'By the way Nibbles I'm happy I finally get to kill him'

'You won't touch sonic! If I have to handle him! Then I will!' Devlin finally spoke up.

'Gregory? Real Gregory?'

'What do you mean real Gregory?' Maxwell asked confused.

'The box is just mad! Focus on us!' Nibbles said not thinking.

'No! Jordan?' Maxwell began to walk closer. Timebomb and Cywren both shot but they were stop by Maxwell's binary force-field. Jordan tried to move but he had the black mist from before stopping him.

'Come on Maxwell!' Jordan struggled.

'Wait. Jimmy make Johnny speak!'

'Stop this!' Nibbles shouted.

'Leave Vent alone!' Cywren shouted too. Jimmy shook his head and then spoke as Johnny.

'At least put the hoody on!' Then he shook again. Maxwell stood back with a happy face.

'We have a player in are hands! You never told me this!' Now let me explain. As you know VenturianTale voice all their characters, and Jordan voices Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket. So it is easy for one of the computer characters to spot a player. The bad thing about that is the bad guys would probably do one of two things. Kill him because he can't respawn or get away with binary or 'play with him'. Now. Some bad guys, like Maxwell and Jimmy, like to 'play' chase them. Mess with their mind. Not good things. Nibbles summon binary to get a gun and get rid of everyone else's, that included the Fallout gang.

'What!' The gang said almost synchronize.

'Get off him!' She aimed the gun at his head.

'Haha. Guys charge' everyone brought out there secondary weapons and Devlin summon gun too. Jimmy charged into the crowd giving everyone at least a few cuts. Don't worry! They can respawn! The Boxfriend guy went up and jumped at Devlin. Luckily he dogged making him hug a tree. It was funny until the tree turned sapling when he let go.

'Let's move player'

'Erm. Hey Jimmy!' Jordan wants to take care of himself now. Not being quiet and fight like everyone else. Jimmy smile peered through the crowd like a beacon. 'Look he's been cut!' Maxwell had blood around his legs for some reason, probably because of the shots from the guns. His eyes open wide as Jimmy jumped on him and cut the palm of his left hand. Not only he dropped Jordan, he threw Jimmy across the floor.

'Ahh! Crap!'

'Sonic catch!' Devlin summon a crossbow mid-air.

'No. Boxfriend get the player not Goth boy'

'Thanks!' Jordan grab the crossbow and started to aim at Boxfriend.

'Hey! Cowboy!' He ran in front of Maxwell for two reasons. One to distract him and two to get the last word.

'Move it! Goth boy!' As he spoke, Devlin began to growl.

'You're the Goth! You want to kill people!' You could hear it in his voice.

'Haha. Calm down doggie! Maxwell needs to do his Job' he smirked. Devlin growled and grabbed Maxwell's hat.

'You bet be glad it won't your neck!' He ran away and put it on his head, while Maxwell hopped after him with his saw leg. Anyway, Jordan was doing pretty well. He was kinda laughing, remembering the death battles with his siblings. Everything was doing fine, for war standers, until Boxfriend started to float and making a loud crying, scream. Everyone, not thinking, dropped their weapons and covered their ears apart from the crazy gang.

'Yes! Stab Stab Stab!' Jimmy cut Cywren's leg.

'Thank you!' Maxwell clutched Devlin's neck and grabbed his hat. Still hold the poor lad, he ordered at Boxfriend. 'Louder! We need them to sleep' Boxfriend had already started when he got to the word 'need', screaming louder and louder making people drop to the floor. Now, to make things clear with the sound and Maxwell and everything. Jimmy is not bothered because he hears loud voices in his head. But Maxwell, he is being affected, in a different way. Everyone was dropping before his eyes until he felt a sharp pain on his hand.

'*Howl!*' Instead of Devlin, there was a black and white wolf. He had some sort of red cloth around his neck. Also, as he howled Boxfriend stop screaming. Everyone was pretty much a sleep in shock anyway. The wolf pounced on him, snarling. Maxwell was trying his hardest to keep the wolf from his face.

'Get off' He used he's 'black mist' to make the creature get of him. 'Why have you stop scream'

'Gregory hurt me…' Jimmy had been knocked out by something and had stab Boxfriend in the process of falling over.

'*Sigh* Just help me carry him to the stupid portal' He face palmed.

*Back to the real world!*

They were in the girl's room with Twitchy upside down. All three of the siblings were out of breath.

'Out of breath? Haha'

'Why are you so fast' Bethany asked almost panting.

'Fine have it'

'Thank you' as she gave it to them, a jump-scare of Foxy appeared make them almost drop it. Basically Twitchy grabbed it back.

'Ahh! Pff!' Isaac was holding it.

'Just give up! He going to come back! Just not now' she jumped down and ran out the door.

*let's leave them for now. Plus I'm out of ideas for them*

The gang seemed to be in a cops and robbers maps, with them in cells. Maxwell was in the security office using the computer, Jimmy was asleep on a broken sofa, no idea why it was there, and Boxfriend was drawing Jimmy.

'What is it with bad guys? Ow. Oh' He turn around to see Timebomb passed out on the floor and the wolf. 'Down boy…' The wolf shook its head side to side, growling still.

'*growl* *growl* *growl* *Sigh in pain*! Not doing that again!' The wolf, before his very eyes, turned into Devlin.

'Can all of you do that?'

'*Sigh in pain again* No. Just me and my sisters. Don't get any ideas' He held his head for a second as Jordan turned around with a smirk. You could tell he was get used to the guys.

'*Bark* Hey box dude!' Nibbles barked from the cell next door. 'Where's the fallout guys!' Box friend stop sketching and float over to Nibbles. He act so, life less. At least his voice gave him some life, even if it was creepy.

'The gun people went home. Haha!'

'Then why is Goggles boy here then?' Devlin asked. He floated over to Devlin's cell and looked inside.

'Haha! Haha! *laughs the then slowly turns to a sigh*' He just floated away. The boys looked at each other, in confusion, then turn around to see Timebomb hold the idle on his 'Stealth Boy'. If you must know, it's a machine that goes on your wrist and turns you invisible. Devlin wiped his nose and muttered.

'Show off.'

'Well that was helpful. Hi guys' Nibbles turned to the bars in the middle of them. Before either of them could speak the speakers made a loud noise.

'What was that?!' Jordan asked.

'Look!' She pointed at the office Maxwell was in. He was looked nervous about something in the room. As a figure came into view, music blasted through the speakers.

'Oh no…' The figure couldn't be seen, because of the light, but you could hear him speak. He spoke as if he was passive but had much aggression plus when he got angry it seemed like he almost lost his breath and snapped. Like a tiger majestic but deadly.

'What isn't with you and taking my stuff?!' You could tell he wasn't asking.

'It's mine! It's not my fault you can't keep your own power' Maxwell shouted. The figure started to get a red tinted, glow from where his eye are. He grabbed Maxwell and threw him out the window, which was overviewing the cells. He seemed to be biting the computers. 'No!' He tried to catch himself but, failed and land on the floor.

'Ouch' Devlin grinned as he let go of the bars. '*claps* Great job Maxwell great job! *stops clapping*' He got up from the floor and shouted at the figure.

'I am Maxwell Acachalla! I have died thousands of times! I will not let a...'

'Animatronic? Haha' The figure, now clearly seen, had jumped from the same window and he had stabbed Maxwell, with his claws… He was a man in a long, button up, black trench coat and had some golden pants. Apart from his coat he was very warn and torn. He wore a golden bear mask that had its left ear missing and a perfect right angled, diagonal, rip. You could see his real green eye behind it, the other was completely black. Plus wires leaked from the rips and holes all over the mask. One of his hands was normal and the other was part of an exoskeleton, which had a long claws for nails, his feet were the same. If you think about it, He looked like he was half animatronic and half human.

'You're not an animatronic' Jordan added. He was kinda getting used to this so he 'tried' to man up. He pulled his claws out of Maxwell looking at them, as the blood dripped down.

'Well done new guy. Very observant' The figure closed his hand. 'I'm not' They were going to say something but Jordan asked another question.

'Why isn't Maxwell re-spawning?' He whispered to Devlin.

'Tsk. To slow new guy!' He clicked his fingers. Then Jordan's vison, for a second, was covered with a foxy jump-scare.

'Ah foxy!'

'Try again' Nibbles knee down a told him.

'In Five Nights at Freddy's you don't respawn. He won't respawn until that guy, leaves' the guy claps.

'Well done! *stops claps* Your so smart.' He punched the wall and pulled out a huge bunch of electronic wires and battery's, as the whole building went dark. 'That's mine! Will kiddies, I'm gone go. Oh and, for the recorded! It's Golden' Golden crushed the pile of electronics with his hand then just walked out of the building, cool and calm like nothing happened. As he did, the cell doors creaked open.

'Well I don't want to see him again' Devlin joked. Everyone from Gmod, including Devlin and Nibbles, used binary to grab a torch, so they could see.

'I can't see!' Boxfriend wasn't super smart.

'He's going home now…' Nibbles used some binary to send Johnny home.

'Why didn't you do that earlier?!' Devlin annoyed shined the torch in her eye. She ducked out of the way.

'I was fighting people! I forgot…'


	6. Part 6--Foxies&Vahl

'Anyway let's, finally, get this over with!' Devlin continued to hold his arm.

'True enough!'

'He let's see how fast sonic can really go' they smiled at each other.

'Guys I found… Come on!' Two smiling wolves looked at him. One black and white, the other was light blue with blue spots over her fur and left eye. The blue wolf barked making a bike appear in front of Jordan. Devlin even howled as if to say Race ya! 'You're on!'

'*Bark!*' They ran, the long way round, to the portal. If you wondering, Devlin and Nibbles tied. They had to deal with Maloney again, so Nibbles turned back to normal so she could talk. Devlin didn't.

'No No No No! No! No. NONE!' Maloney panic grabbing his hat as he clumsily flew.

'Maloney! We need the portal thing' Nibbles said annoyed.

'Haha. The portal thing? Well you're meant to be on someone's Deviant page! Not in a game!' He squawked. Devlin, just being him, lunched on Maloney holding him with his paw.

'*Growl*'

'Get off me Goth boy!'

'*growl* *growl* *growl* *Sigh in pain* Shut up!' He spat as he changed back. He held Maloney's little wing. I guess he's taking the pain well.

'Whoa calm Bro. Just let's go and help me with this portal thing' He looked at her.

'*Mumbles* fine' He stole Maloney's hat and the dropped him. 'Take this' He threw it at Nibbles.

'Thanks. You chill?'

'Don't say that' He smirked and sighed.

'Haha' The hat was so small, she had to wear it on the tip of her long ear.

'Why are you so fast' Jordan panted. 'I.*Catches breath* A… What happened to Maloney?'

'A Dog' Maloney himself turned into a security guard. Jordan smirked.

'Finally bird brain!'

'Hey Goth boy. I Have a gun now' He held it close to his chest.

'Well. I have power of binary, creativity, sisters…'

'Yep!' Nibbles interrupted messing with computers.

'… Basically I'm better'

'You sound like a spoiled little boy! I'm better then you!' Nibbles joked. Jordan laughed quietly in the corner.

'Haha'

'Shh! Bird brain!'

'Mutt!'

'*Growls angrily*' Devlin almost scratched him until Nibbles came in with a frying pan and a spin top. 'What?'

'You have until the spin top is finished to tell me a pun about my pan' It began to spin.

'Erm…. You want to hear a… pan?' Nibbles gave a stare then whacked him on head. He, well, fell asleep. She grabbed the spin top again and spun it.

'Maloney?'

'That didn't pan out for you! Haha.'

'Haha!' She did a little laugh but hit him anyway.

'That sounded PANFUL!' Jordan chimed.

'I should hit you too. Haha' She laughed. Devlin held his head again while he slowly woke up.

'Why…'

'You were fighting! Why not have pun war?' He got off the floor and leaned against the desk in the darkness, regaining his vision. She use her binary powers to get rid of the pan, then walks to the, now open, portal. 'You ready of your last trip?'

'Hopefully.' Devlin noted while walking, sheepishly, next to Nibbles.

'Sure' Jordan smiled.

*Crash*

'Ow! Dang!'

'Twitchy?!' They all shouted. She stood up and walked to the gang.

'Guys we need to get go'

'What happened to the laptop?' Nibbles asked concerned.

'It's fine... I'll tell you in a minute! We need to go!' She began to push everyone through the portal, until the Boy's eyes connected with Golden's. He stared with a smile as three different Foxes, screamed from behind the portal.

'Foxy!?'

'No sonic… Foxies…' Devlin was just as worried as Jordan was. He had bad experience with Five Night's At Freddy's. You know the day shift guy who complained? That was him. Until he couldn't take the jump-scares. Obviously the 'purple man' took the job after that but we won't worry about that…. Anyway!

'Twitchy!' Nibbles grabbed Twitchy's hand as they fell out the portal.

'Ow' Twitchy Stumbled to her feet, she did fall though a computer. 'Ow. What?' She asked.

'Why are we in hurry?'

'I… might have. Erm… Realised who the Five Nights At Freddy's murderer is…'

'What!? Is the murderer the Golden guy?'

'Maybe…' Devlin walked to the girls.

'You're the second oldest! How do you release a murderer by accident?'

'I was messing with Frye's and I tripped... and… landed on some buttons… Binary…'

'And fell back into the computer.'

'Hey I'm met for talk to people! You're meant to handle the parkour and game people.'

'True enough! Haha' He laughed.

'Skyrim! Haha.' Jordan was just in awe of the beauty of Skyrim. They were in front of the City of Stormcloaks, Windhelm. A man, wear mask that completely covering his face, walked up to the gang.

'I'm sorry bit there are no Khajiits aloud in Windhelm. They will have to wait outside.' Since he is a guard of Windhelm, he is not allowed to judge people on their looks or clothes.

'*growl*' Nibbles covered his mouth.

'Could you give us a second sir?' Twitchy asked. Jordan just laughed like he was in a different world, he was just happy. She didn't want to make him move so gave him a second to enjoy himself, while she with the other two made a plan.

'*Laughs* Ah' He wiped his eyes. 'Ok. Ok. So what are we…? Huh?' Jordan look down to see the gang, in wolf form, behind him. In Devlin's mouth was a letter. 'Ok.' He grabbed the letter and it flew just in front of his face, make him fall back a bit. The letter read:

"You know that Stormcloaks are racist? So we are going to have to pretend we are your dogs. Now us being dogs we can't do much. The only thing we still have are our personalities and minds. It's still us! Just we might… blackout. So just get us to the house and you will be fine." The letter ends.

Jordan smiled again and then tried to open the gate.

'Sir? What are you doing?'

'Opening the door?' The guards began to whisper. One of them took of their mask and walked to him.

'It's ok my Nord friend, just be careful when partying.' The thought he was drunk. They made him touched the door, which made them appear on the other side.

'Oh.' He switch voice to sound like, if you know, Maloney when he's hand to much gravy or a crazy drunk guy. 'No. I just have too much gravy' He had to really tried not to laugh.

'Ok. Erm Sir? Your name is not showing up? So what is your name?' In the world of Skyrim everyone's names show up in your view, just like in the game, accept for players. That's why no one in Skyrim ever says your character's name.

'Haha! Venturian… Haha'

'Thank you Sir. And where do you live?' While the guard took notes on his little book, Devlin got bored.

'*Growled in boredom*' He saw a piece of mutton and just ran for it.

'Hjerim…'

'Hey! Someone get that dog!' The guard ignored him and ran for Devlin who leaped a rounded the market place.

'*Bark!* *Bark!*'

'I got the hint!'

'Hey!' The rushed straight for Hjerim, while trying not to be shot by arrows.

'*Knock Knock* could you open the door? Please!' Jordan bashed on the door.

'*barked as if she was say don't you listen!*' She touched the door with her nose and they went in like before. Out of breath they looked around to see a full group of people in front of them, including a dark elf with a dwarven gun aimed at their heads. The elf had a black hair in pony tail, she also wear a red scarf and some armour made out of scales from dragons.

'Vahl!'

'Vent….' She was trailed off as the whole game frozen. Twitchy was going to started pointing fingers, until a golden paw grabbed them and pulled them outside.

'You know this game is broken right? Haha.' It was Golden and his creepy Foxies. They stood above them, each fox stand on a different person. One was the original, just a Foxy suit about 2 metres tall with an eye patch, hook on his right and a broken jaw. The other was the basically the same just taller and more broken. The last was completely mangled with robot limbs, the only thing that was still there was the head and even that was different. It was white, pink with red lipstick and had lost it's left eye, plus to, make it creepier, it had a second bare robot head with a voice of radio static. It looked so weak and fable but it was like having car parking on your chest. 'Now.' He grabbed Jordan's hoody, looking straight into his eyes. 'So it is true. Haha!' If you look into the pupils of a computer character, you would see pixels or moving pixels. Obviously, real people are different. 'Plus. Aw this great! Wait.' He jumped up moving his hands as his smile gleamed through his mask. 'You're the dude who freak out at Freddy! Haha!'

'What's your point?' Devlin snarled.

'Haha! So I can have some fun!' He clicked his fingers while still laughing.

'Yar. *Static*' The pink foxy twisted her head.

'Mangle. Haha! Level 20' Mangle turned her head and screeched as loud as possible down Jordan's ear.

'I'll be careful next time' Twitchy struggled to get the giant robo-fox off her, until she got her hand free.

'Sis! Binary' Nibbles whispered.

'Ha.' Golden's ear twitch. 'Something you want to share Nibbles?'

'What are you? A Teacher? Haha.'

'*Growls at her*' He tensed his glove, until suddenly the two 'full bodied' robots stood up with binary trailing through their eyes.

'Hey Golden' Twitchy smirked.

'What! Oh…'

'Foxies, Master wants a hug!'

'Ya. Ya. Ya. Yar! Hu…g?' He had a broken voice box.

'Yar m' laddie! Let's…' His voice glitches for a second to sound small but excited. 'HUG'

'Lads. Laddies! Don't let a drawing control you'

'Drawing!' She growled. Nibbles was laughing, while the boy were helping each other off the ground.

'Ouch! You better run Goldie!'

'I'll be back'

'Sure you will. Level 20' Golden ran growling back at her, he clicked his fingers. Him and all three of the foxes disappeared. Nibbles ran to Jordan, all most slipping on the ice on the floor.

'I'm sorry about the game, But hey! How many people can say that they have meet, and dealt with, a bad guy? Hmm! Hmm!'

'Haha. True'

'Sis. How many left. I'm done with bad guys!' Devlin leaned on Jordan panting.

'I don't know. Twitchy's the only one with a list.'

'Guys! We need to leave before the game crashes completely.'

'Ok. Sorry again.' They began to walk. Devlin barely standing, Nibbles jumping around and slipping, Twitchy humming the Skyrim theme and Jordan smirking, while holding Devlin up, off course.

'What games do you guys come from? Because. I don't know'

'We don't have one' Devlin moaned.

'You see. If couldn't tell. We are, literally, just drawings' Twitchy jumped in front of the gang and explained.

'Let me cut a long story short. We got a chance to make people happy and we did! Without us, many video games characters would love to see the faces of their creator.' She walked backwards waving her hands as if to say 'Surprise!'

'I have a question.' Devlin struggled to walk on his own, the robot ruined his foot. 'Why is sonic dude even here? I was told I just had to protect him, not deal with horror game guys!'

'Ah…'


End file.
